The Lucky Girl
by MephistoChild
Summary: Sachi Hatake hates her name as her life has been anything but 'lucky' or 'blessed'. She meets the famous Senju brothers and falls for Tobirama after being saved from a life of misery, Follow the love story between Sachi Hatake and Tobirama Senju XD TobiramaXOC
1. Chapter 1

An: This is a Tobirama and OC story :) I hope you enjoy chapter 1 XD

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sachi Hatake hated her name. It meant 'blessed' and 'lucky' however, the reality of her life was quite the opposite. Her parents were killed by bandits not long after her birth, leaving her with no happiness, no love, no support but just that terribly ironic name.

After the murder, she was sent to live with distant cousins of her father, who didn't seem to have the time or commitment to raise a child. With little support Sachi grew up mostly fending for herself, alone in a world which was filled with nothing but misfortune.

When she reached the age of eight she came home to find her cousins gone; moved away to a more busy, lively village; an atmosphere they were more accustomed too. Sachi didn't shed a single tear and instead managed to earn money by working on a farm for a man named Kurosawa. He treated her like dirt but paid her fairly well and Sachi was willing to tolerate it, as that money was keeping a roof over her head. Now, at the age of eighteen, she is exactly where she was ten years ago.

Sachi had just finished scrubbing the kitchen floors of Kurosawa's house, when the dirty, old man himself approached her in a drunken haze.

"Look at me bitch!" His slurred insult didn't effect Sachi the slightest as it had become a frequent nickname for her. What worried her the most was how his eyes seemed to roam her body, lingering on her chest.

"You know, you're a hot bitch" He licked his lips with lust-filled eyes.

Sachi never really cared for her looks. At best, she had only ever considered herself as 'pretty' with her waist-length blonde hair and her unusual ruby eyes. Her figure had grown from stick fin to a more feminine, petite shape which she grateful for, but she had never thought of herself as 'hot'.

"My shift is finished sir, goodnight" As she turned to leave, Kurosawa grabbed her arm and pulled her backwards so she collided with the kitchen table.

As this had happened before, she simply composed herself and headed for the exit again but Kurosawa wasn't giving up and grabbed the front of her dress, ripping it open and exposing a bit of her cleavage.

Sachi mentally panicked.

She was a virgin, in fact she had never had any kind of physical interaction with another person, so the way things were heading scared her. Upon instinct she clenched her fist and thrust it into Kurosawa's jaw as hard as she could. Her efforts seemed to have worked as he backed off, holding his bruised jaw, snarling like a wild animal.

"I'm going to kill you!" He seethed at her, nostrils flaring.

Sachi wasted no time and ran as fast as she could into the open fields that surrounded the farmland which seemed to never end. The isolation meant there was no one around who could possibly help her. After a good five minutes of non stop running and checking for any signs of Kurosawa, she reached the edge of a forest.

'I should be safe now'

She placed her hands on her knees and heavily panted to try and gain some energy back. Her muscles ached and her throat was dry, yearning for relief. To her joy, her ears detected the distant sound of dripping water in the forest. Hesitantly she followed the sound which lead her to a small stream of fresh water. A rare smile lit up on her face and she raced to the refreshing liquid and splashed it on her face with cupped hands. Due to her happiness of her finding, she failed to notice the presence of two ninjas who had found it first.

"What do you think your doing?"

Sachi's head shot up at the sound and started in awe at the two men before her. The one who had spoken was a tall, handsome man with pale skin and white, shaggy hair. His piercing red eyes which started at her with authority and great intensity matched her own.

The second man had a much more tanned complexion with dark brown eyes and long hair that slight swayed in the breeze. He stared at her with curious yet friendly eyes. They both seemed to be around her age but the brunette looked slightly older.

"I-um..." Sachi had no idea what to say.

"Brother, that's no way to talk to such a pretty lady. No wonder your single!" The tanned man laughed, playfully punching his 'brother' on the arm.

"I'm just annoyed by the fact that she feels the need to use the same stream I use to practise my water jutsu, **and** it may have escaped you attention, but I believe you are **also** single" the ruby eyed man replied in a cool manner.

" Mito will come round soon. I mean what women could resist the charms of the great Hashirama Senju" The man bowed to add effect.

The other man snorted and rolled his eyes at his brother antics, focusing his attention back to the girl in front of them.

"What is your name?"

" S-Sachi Hatake" Sachi bowed nervously.

"What are you doing out here alone?" His questions had a demanding tone to them.

"Well I went for a walk and got lost" she answered quickly, deciding to miss out the real reason.

" I'd rather you didn't lie. Tell me the truth!"

Sachi gulped the intense stare her shot her.

Before she could open her mouth, his eyes widened slightly, as if he had heard something in the distance and he started into the darkness where Sachi had come from.

"I sense someone else is coming. Friend of yours?" He lifted a brow at Sachi was was suddenly trembling in fear.

She knew exactly who was coming towards them.

"Sachi you bitch!" was suddenly roared through the forest, dangerously close to their location.

The two men looked at her in question and silently wondered what the hell was going on.

A middle aged man appeared through the trees and immediately locked his glaring eyes with Sachi who was still trembling in fear.

Not caring if she looked pathetic, she raced to The white-haired man and hid behind him like a shy child meeting someone for the first time.

Now noticing the men's presence, Kurosawa slightly calmed down.

"I'm very sorry about this. My daughter doesn't know how to behave herself. I shall take her back now"

He stepped forwards and reached out to grab Sachi but she reacted by hiding herself completely behind the man between them.

She expected the white-haired man to move and hand her over to Kurosawa but he settled himself into a protective stance in front of her, glaring at Kurosawa.

"Tobirama, calm down" His brother pleaded behind him.

"I'm perfectly calm. I just don't believe a single word this man is saying and, **if** he continues to lie I shall attack him" His red eyes burned holes into Kurosawa, who looked like he was about to wet himself in fear.

"F-Fine. I'm s-s-sorry. I-I don't know h-her. J-just p-please don't k-kill me" Kurosawa started producing ugly sobs, bowing his head to the man who had saved her.

She stared at his handsome face in amazement. She had never known anyone who could make people cry and beg for their lives in just a few words. His brother seemed unimpressed and quickly strode over to the sobbing man.

"You can leave now" He sighed.

Kurosawa bolted out of the forest and most importantly, Sachi's life.

* * *

AN: Should I continue? It will get a lot more romantic in future chapters :)

* * *

Thank you very much XD

-MephistoChild XD


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so much for all the reviews so far, they really make me feel happy :)

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto XD

* * *

Chapter 2

Sachi, Tobirama and Hashirama stood in an awkward silence after the Kurosawa incident, the only noise being the birds and trees swaying in the breeze. Sachi decided to break the silence.

"So...Are you both ninja?"

"Yes, I'm Hashirama Senju and this is my brother, Tobirama Senju" Hashirama smiled politely.

"Oh I see. Thank you for your help but I should probably leave" Sachi bowed and turned to leave but Tobirama's words stopped her.

"Where will you go?"

The words sunk deep into Sachi's soul and consumed her mind with realisation and sadness. Where would she go back to? She could go home, but Kurosawa would defiantly come for revenge, and the truth was that her job was the only thing keeping her bound to that village she called her home.

"I...I will find somewhere to live" She stepped forward but was again stopped, this time by Hashirama.

"Oh, moving village? Then might I recommend Konoha"

"Konoha?" Sachi repeated, confused.

"It's a new village so I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. I am the newly elected Hokage of the village, and it gives me great owner to invite you to stay there" Hashirama proudly explained; his friendly smile never left his face.

It took Sachi a few minutes to come to terms with what he had said and her eyes widened.

"Y-Y-Your a kage?" Sachi immediately bowed her head in respect.

She wouldn't have been that surprised if it had been Tobirama, as he was a lot more authoritative but, she couldn't believe that such a laid back, friendly man could be a **kage!**

Hashirama laughed at her actions and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, flustered at the sudden respect. For some reason, Tobirama was annoyed by all the attention his brother was receiving.

"Have you made up your mind yet, will you join us?" Tobirama asked.

Sachi composed herself and nodded, she had been rendered speechless by the new information.

"Good. Brother we should hurry, your decoy shadow clone won't hold for much longer" Tobirama was obviously the more sensible and mature brother.

"Decoy?" Sachi wondered out loud.

"Yeah. I'm actually supposed to stay in the village but, me and Tobirama always sneak off to train and practise jutsu" Hashirama laughed.

"Yes which is **why** we should be going" Tobirama started to get impatient.

"Don't worry, we have plenty of time. Please can we have a trip to the hot springs first, please?" Hashirama practically begged, giving Tobirama the puppy eyes.

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance and sighed.

"Fine"

Hashirama pumped his fist into the air in victory and raced ahead to the hot springs, leaving Tobirama and Sachi behind.

"Sorry about my brother, he can be quite a handful at times"

Tobirama was alerted by a cute giggle beside him. Sachi beamed at him, which would have made any man blush but _**not**_ Tobirama Senju, who simply looked at her confused.

"It must be amazing to have a brother, or a sibling for that matter. Your very fortunate you know" Sachi smiled and started to walk in the same direction Hashirama had took off in, leaving Tobirama to think over her words.

* * *

Sachi lowered herself into the hot water and soothed her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and for the first time in her life, she dropped her guard and simply relaxed.

After a good half an hour she stepped out and made her way to the changing rooms. She wrapped herself in small towel which only came up to her mid-thigh which annoyed her, as she always avoided showing off to much of her skin.

Upon entering the empty changing room, she was shocked to find that her old dress had gone.

Suddenly Tobirama rudely barged in, carrying a bundle of new clothes, his eyes slightly widened when he saw her dressed in only the small towel and he looked away slightly embarrassed. He hadn't expected her to be finished already.

"These are for you, from my brother" he mumbled, thrusting the clothes in front of her, his head turned to the wall next to them.

"O-0h. Thank you very much!" Sachi smiled and took the clothes from him, blushing.

Tobirama practically ran out the room. Sachi felt bad for him, as he obviously hadn't seen a half naked woman many times before. This thought made Sachi think that behind the layers of his stern, cold nature was something more innocent and in some ways cute.

She dressed herself in the new clothes which consisted of; a red kimono-style blouse with the sleeves reaching her elbows, with a navy blue obi, matching her navy pants which covered her legs. Overall, these clothes were probably the nicest and most expensive she had ever worn.

Sachi met with the Senju brothers outside, thanking Hashirama for the clothes. The group set off quickly as Hashirama stated that his clone wouldn't last much longer.

Sachi couldn't run as fast as them as she wasn't a ninja. This meant she would have to be carried on Tobirama's back as Hashirama didn't have enough energy due to the clone.

To her surprise Tobirama didn't seem to mind at the fact she was on his back.

"Sorry about this" Sachi whispered in his ear as they were running.

"I don't mind besides, your not heavy"

Sachi blushed at the sort-of compliment he gave her and she buried her face into the fur on his armour.

"Oi Tobirama, why can't we just use your 'Thunder flying god technique' to get home?" Hashirama whined next to them.

"Because this way it will teach you a lesson about wasting time!" Tobirama scolded him like a parent.

Hashirama simply pouted and the rest of the journey was in silence.

When the finally arrived at the gates, they carried on towards a large building in the centre, which Sachi presumed was where the Hokage worked.

Due to the speed, Sachi only caught glimpses of the village, which seemed to be rather small and still devolving.

As they neared their destination, Tobirama's body suddenly tensed and he growled under his breath. Sachi was confused at first but she followed his glare to see it was directed to a man visible in the window of the same building they were heading towards.

As they entered through an open window, Tobirama placed Sachi onto her feet and glared daggers at the man who glared back with the same intensity. Hashirama quickly moved between them to avoid a fight and attempt to calm them down.

"Senju brat" The man growled.

"Uchiha scum" Tobirama seethed through gritted teeth.

The man directed his attention to Sachi with a curious yet hateful glare which sent shivers down her spine. The dark aura is gave off was enough to give her nightmares for weeks.

"Who is she?" He spat spitefully, obviously he was not having a good day.

"Ha! Madara this is Sachi Hatake, a new addition to the village!" Hashirama exclaimed, laughing nervously.

"Hn" Madara ignored her completely and faced Hashirama.

"You shouldn't keep sneaking off. Your a kage so act like it" He scolded Hashirama harshly.

Hashirama flinched and mumbled an apology before casting a friendly gaze at Sachi.

"Brother. How about you show Sachi around? She must by dying for a tour" Hashirama suggested, although it was obvious that he just wanted Tobirama and Madara to stay away from each other.

Tobirama kept his glare on Madara for a few more seconds before agreeing to his brothers suggestion.

"Fine. Follow me Sachi" Tobirama walked away, not before sending a glare at Madara, with Sachi who was shuffling timidly behind him, avoiding eye contact with Madara at all costs.

'Who is this guy?' Was her last thought before she followed Tobirama out of the room.

* * *

AN: Good or bad? I decided to add Madara in XD Thank you for reading and please review :)

-MephistoChild XD


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey XD Hope you all having a good day and thank you so much for all of the reviews :) Here is chapter 3 so enjoy XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 3

Tobirama had to be the _**worst**_ tour guide Sachi had ever come across. He didn't say a word, he just walked around and completely ignored his duty of actually showing Sachi around.

Sachi groaned and gritted her teeth.

She was exhausted of having to keep up with his fast pace, due to the fact that her legs were a lot shorter then his own, not to mention that it was summer so the sun was literally burning her skin off.

'That bastard, only ever thinks about himself. One day I'm gonna-'

Before Sachi could finish her silent threat she collided with someone, causing both of them to fall to the ground. Tobirama looked back to see Sachi sprawled across the floor, completely dazed by what had actually happened causing him to sigh at her clumsiness.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw who she had bumped into.

After slightly recovering, Sachi looked at the unfortunate women who was also on the ground and she immediately gasped. The women was beautiful and she must have been around Sachi's age. She had long black hair which reached her lower back and large dark brown eyes, brought out by her long black lashes. She had a pale complexion with a tint of pink on her cheeks.

"I-I-I'm so sorry!" Sachi bowed her head so low it nearly hit the ground. She quickly stood up and offered her hand to the women.

"Oh, it's fine. No harm done, right?" The women smiled warmly, a pretty blush spreading across her cheeks. She took Sachi's hand and straightened her expensive looking kimono.

"I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" The women asked softly.

"O-Oh it's Sachi Hatake"

"Lovely! I'm Miyuu Uchiha and it's a pleasure to meet you Sachi" Miyuu bowed gracefully.

Sachi became rather flustered and laughed nervously. No one had ever spoken to her so nicely and with so much respect. Of course this precious moment had to be ruined by that jerk Tobirama.

"Come on we're leaving" Before Sachi could protest Tobirama grabbed her arm and started to drag her as far away from the nice lady as possible.

"H-Hey don't man handle me!" Sachi growled and resisted the urge to kick him where it hurts. It wasn't like he was hurting her but it was still annoying to be rudely dragged (literally) out of a rather pleasant conversation.

After a while they arrived in the outskirts of the village where it was quiet and peaceful. He let go of her arm and sighed in annoyance.

"I advise you not to talk to that woman again"

"Huh. Why not? She's really nice and it was really rude of you to just completely ignore her" Sachi frowned feeling confused. 'What is up with him all of a sudden?'

"That woman is the wife of Madara Uchiha" Tobirama stated casually.

"WHAT? That super nice, polite, pretty woman is married to that cold-hearted, evil, weird guy!?"

Tobirama slightly flinched at the loud, sudden outburst. He folded his arms across his chest, a habit he had kept since he was a child.

"Yes. I believe it was an arranged marriage. Since Madara is the head of his clan, it 's expected of him to have heirs who will one day replace him"

Sachi could feel guilt and sadness eating away at her. Miyuu had been forced to marry someone who was the complete opposite of her so she can carry his 'heirs'. Madara must be a very busy man and Sachi guessed that the only occasions they would see each other is if they were in the bedroom. She couldn't think of anything worse then an arranged marriage to someone she didn't love.

"The Uchiha are a cursed clan. So stay away from them or their hate may consume you too" Tobirama appeared to be very passionate about his beliefs which was expected with an arrogant attitude like that. The way he accused the Uchiha with no logical explanation baffled and angered Sachi greatly.

"I see you don't like the Uchiha, that's fine because it's what _**you **_believe. _**I**_ on the other hand, will make my _**own**_ opinion on what _**I**_ believe, which from what I saw today, makes me strongly disagree with everything you've said. Now if you will excuse me, I have some sight-seeing to do" And with that Sachi stormed off, leaving a surprised Senju behind.

As she made her way around the village, and getting lost a few times, she caught sight of Miyuu again.

'Yay! The heavens are smiling down on me' She had made it her goal to rebel against Tobirama and become friends with the Uchiha woman.

She raced over to her, grinning madly and waving at her like some lunatic.

"Hello Miyuu. Sorry about before. Wanna' get some dango?"

"S-Sure Sachi" Miyuu smiled shyly.

With Miyuu's directions they arrived at the dango place and ordered the sweet dumplings that made Sachi drool just thinking about them.

"So when exactly did you move here?" Miyuu asked when they sat down and started eating the delicious treat.

"Umm a few hours ago I guess" Sachi laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck.

"O-Oh do you have anywhere to stay?"

"Ummm not really"

"O-Oh I'm sorry. I'd happily invite you to stay with me but my husband wouldn't be very happy about it" Miyuu seemed genuinely upset about the whole matter.

"Yeah Madara doesn't seem to be very welcoming" Sachi blurted out.

"W-What? How did you know?"

"Tobirama may have let it slip" Sachi laughed, feeling rather uncomfortable about the conversation.

"Oh I see" Miyuu murmured to herself, looking rather depressed. Sachi felt incredibly guilty and resisted the urge to start hugging the woman, which would probably just make things more awkward.

To Sachi's surprise Miyuu quickly seemed to drop the subject and return to her normal happy self. She smiled evilly and Sachi. Making her extremely uncomfortable. 'Oh no, what's going through that woman's head?'

"You seem to be close with Tobirama" Miyuu smirked. It was more of a statement then question.

"Well I guess" Sachi remained oblivious to where the conversation was obviously heading.

"Only a few hours here and you seem to have captured the heart of the Hokage's brother. Quite an achievement, isn't it?" Miyuu teased.

Sachi's eyes widened in horror at the thought.

"W-W-Wait! You got it all wrong. It's not like that at all!" Sachi was blushing like crazy as she attempted to defend herself.

"Yeah sure it is..." Miyuu continued her teasing; she was greatly amused by the reactions she was receiving from the ruby eyed women next to her.

"No way! I admit his kind of handsome but his arrogance and selfish behaviour just repulses me sometimes. He struts around like his a god and tells everyone what to do, but in reality he has no idea what he's talking about!" Sachi had finished her rant to find Miyuu had gone ghostly pale like she had just seen a ghost.

Sachi followed her terrified gaze over her own shoulder to find Tobirama looking down on her with a surprisingly calm composure. 'I'm screwed!'

"H-H-H-Hi T-Tobirama. What are you doing here?" Sachi attempted to sound as innocent as possible which of course failed.

"You think I'm handsome?"

* * *

AN: Ha-ha poor Sachi. Sorry if the story is lacking romance. I'm trying my best to add romance but Tobirama is too much of an awkward character lol XD Anyway thank you so much for reading and please feel free to review :)

-MephistoChild XD


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Here is chapter 4 so enjoy :)Sorry this is a bit shorter XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4

"I-I didn't mean it like that at all!" Sachi stuttered with a flushed face.

Tobirama sighed at the woman's actions. Although, he couldn't shake the feeling of being quite flattered and proud.

"Forget it. My brother has summoned you" He decided to leave the matter for now.

"Eh? Oh, okay" Sachi tossed some cash on the counter and stumbled away with Tobirama, not before giving a small wave to Miyuu.

They arrived at Hashirama's office to find Madara and a red-haired lady who Sachi didn't recognise.

She looked around the same age as Hashirama and had the most beautiful crimson hair Sachi had ever seen. Judging by her expensive clothing and accessories she must have come from some form of royalty.

"Tobirama, Sachi please come in" Hashirama smiled.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Sachi bowed.

"Yes to discuss your accommodation"

Sachi remembered that she didn't have anywhere to stay and was curious as to what Hashirama would suggest.

"I have made arrangements for an apartment which will be for sale once the previous owners have moved out. However they have a little business to take care of first which could take a few weeks. Therefore, I have a proposition for you"

"What is it?" Sachi asked, confused as to where this was going.

"Stay with us, until everything is sorted" Hashirama shot her another cheerful smile.

"Eh? I appreciate the offer but I couldn't possibly intrude any more then I already have. It would be no trouble for me to check into an inn or something" Sachi didn't want to bother the Hokage after everything both him and Tobirama had done for her.

She may dislike Tobirama's personality but she was grateful that he and his brother had brought her to such a welcoming village. Her name was starting to make a little sense to her.

"With what money?" Tobirama intervened.

'Damn! He's right' Sachi mentally slapped herself for the idea.

"Well that settles it. Tobirama will show you to your new home" Hashirama beamed, excited for the new turn of events. Suddenly, he remembered the other two people in the room.

"Oh! Sachi meet Mito Uzumaki, my fiancée, and this is Madara Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan"

"Its nice to meet you" Sachi smiled shyly and bowed at them, although her bow for Madara seemed to be half-hearted.

"Likewise, I hope we can get along" Mito stated, keeping her composure calm and precise.

Madara seemed disinterested and bored at the scene before him. The dark aura still radiating from him, making Sachi feel uneasy. He suddenly turned and glared at everyone, storming out of the room. Hashirama laughed nervously.

"Sorry about that. He's just having a bad day"

"Stop making excuses for him brother!" Tobirama growled.

"I'm not" Hashirama pouted like a scolded child.

"Sachi, Come with me" Tobirama ordered before leaving the room. Sachi sighed and quickly followed, smiling at Mito and Hashirama.

"Young love is so cute!" Hashirama chuckled, shifting his dreamy gaze to admire his future wife. He was met with a cold glare.

"As Hokage, you have more important things to worry about" Mito lectured.

"Great, now I have to deal with another Tobirama" Hashirama muttered under his breath and continued sorting through the dreaded paperwork.

* * *

"Wow!" You really live here?" Sachi exclaimed, beaming at the large mansion in front of them.

"What's so amazing about it. It's just somewhere to sleep" Tobirama didn't understand how a house could be so interesting.

"I guess I'm not used to anything like this" Sachi laughed, slightly embarrassed by her habit of sudden outbursts.

After passing numerous rooms and climbing many staircases, leaving Sachi out of breath, they arrived at some large double doors.

"This is your room" Tobirama said, pushing the doors open to reveal the luxurious room. It was huge and had glass sliding doors leading to a balcony. The walls were a lavender colour and the king-size bed was white with a pink cherry blossom pattern decorating it. The floor was fitted with a soft, light cream carpet. Overall, the room was perfect and took Sachi's breath away.

"This is perfect" Sachi breathed, peeling her eyes away from the room to beam at Tobirama.

Before she could control her actions, she had wrapped her arms tightly around Tobirama and hugged him. The Senju immediately stiffened at the contact but couldn't help enjoy the warmth his body felt. He awkwardly coughed to bring the woman back to her senses. It seemed to work as Sachi quickly separated herself from him.

"Sorry about that. I'm just really grateful for what you and Hashirama have done for me" She blushed.

"It's fine. I'll call for you when dinners ready" The Senju sharply turned to leave, hiding the slight tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Once settled, relaxed and hidden under the protective layers of her soft bed, Sachi drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

AN:Thank you for reading and please review :)

-MephistoChild XD


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry that last chapter was so short. Hopefully this one will be a bit longer :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5

After Sachi had rested, bathed and changed into more comfortable clothes, she was called down to dinner.

As she entered the rather large dinning room, she was greeted with a smile from Hashirama, a nod from Mito and a simple grunt from Tobirama. She hesitantly sat next to the white-haired Senju as a delicious looking meal was placed in front of her by a maid. The sight nearly made her drool and she had to resist the urge to just shove the whole plate in her mouth.

Sachi ate the food as lady-like as she could, considering how hungry she was. The meal was mostly in silence expect for Hashirama's attempted flirtatious talk aimed at Mito, who simply told him to behave himself, sending the Hokage into a depressed mood.

Everyone was suddenly alerted by two shinobi who appeared behind Hashirama.

"Lord Hokage, there are two women who want to talk to you, regarding Sachi Hatake" The first one spoke, bowing to his leader.

"I see, Sachi would you like to join me then?" Hashirama asked.

"Y-Yeah" Sachi had no idea who these women could be.

"I will come to, brother" Tobirama spoke up.

"Fine. We will back shortly Mito. Tobirama if you will..." Tobirama suddenly placed a hand on Sachi's shoulder and on his brother. Sachi had hardly any time to register what was happening she felt a gust of wind and her feet left the ground.

They were no longer in the dining room but in Hashirama's office instead. Tobirama caught her arm before she could stumble over from the dizziness.

"What just happened?" she asked, rather dazed.

Hashirama chuckled and even Tobirama smirked a little.

"It's a jutsu I invented called the 'Thunder flying god technique'. It allows me to teleport to any location with untraceable movements by planting my own unique seal there" Tobirama explained in proud manner.

Sachi was about to compliment him but was cut off by a woman who was already in the room.

"My darling Sachi, we have been so worried about you!" the woman shrieked in delight.

Sachi's eyes widened when she realised that the women were her two cousins who had abandoned he ten years ago. The one who had spoken, Nori Hatake, was a short and chubby women with short, dark curly hair. The other one, Riye Hatake, was taller and slimmer with brown, shoulder-length hair. Both of them would now be in their forties.

"What are you doing here?" Sachi managed to gasp out in shock, confused as to why they would act so nice now after abandoning her ten years ago.

"Because we are family silly. My, my you have become so beautiful my darling!" Nori sang, something was defiantly off with how they were acting.

"Ten years. It's been ten years since you left. How can you stand there and act as if nothing happened. You left me alone in that house when I was only eight" Sachi seethed, which shut the women up from their cooing and fake façade they were obviously putting on.

"I know my dear and we are **so** sorry. A friend of ours needed our assistance and when we got there a group of ninja kidnapped us and forced us to do such terrible deeds for them. The only thing that kept us going was that one day we would return to our darling Sachi" Riye spoke up, her voice trembling as Nori wiped tears from her eyes. Something still didn't seem right to Sachi.

"How did you know I was here?"

The two women stopped crying to continue their story.

"After we escaped a month ago, it took us a few weeks to finally get home but when we got there you had left and we were ever so worried. We had been searching many small villages in the area when I man who owned the nearest hot springs, told us that he had seen the woman we had described, accompanied by two men who he had recognised as the leader of a new village called Konoha. We immediately left for the village and here we are" Riye sniffled.

"Wait so you were kidnapped for ten years?!" Sachi asked amazed.

"Yes that's right dear. We would _**never**_ abandoned our precious Sachi" Nori cooed.

Sachi knew that something was wrong, but couldn't quite place her finger on it. These women had hated her guts before they left but now they were treating her as if she was gold.

"How are you related exactly?" Hashirama asked.

"Cousins" Nori smiled.

"What do you plan to do now?"

"Take Sachi home of cour-"

"NO!" Everyone was shocked by Sachi's sudden outburst.

"There's no way I'm going back there"

"But Sachi it's your home" Riye pleaded.

"Not any more. Konoha is my home now" Sachi argued defiantly.

"Bu-" Riye was cut off by Tobirama.

"Sachi has decided to stay in this village so I advise you not to push the subject any further" Tobirama's voice was one not to be argued with.

It was silent until Hashirama's booming laughter could be heard through out the room.

"Sorry about my brother and his manners" Hashirama grinned sheepishly, embarrassed by his brothers rude manners. "Perhaps you could stay in the village?"

"Splendid. We are already booked into an inn near by so this works out fine for us" Nori cheered, yet it seemed rather forced.

"Oh, then please allow me to pay for you're stay there" Hashirama offered. Of course both of them accepted.

"Well its rather late so let us be off now. Sachi darling, we will see you tomorrow right?" Nori grinned, yet again it looked completely fake.

"...I guess"

"Perfect! Too-da-loo my darling" Nori sang before both of them practically skipped away.

When both women were out of hearing range Sachi let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go back now?" Sachi asked looking at the two men.

"I suppose" Tobirama stated, placing a hand on her and Hashirama's shoulder as Sachi braced herself for the jutsu.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Sachi excused herself to her room. She changed into a pair of pyjamas she had found out earlier. She was about to settle down when there was a loud knock at the door. The blonde-haired women tiredly dragged her body to the door and opened it.

She was met with the stern face of Tobirama who had his arms crossed and was looking at her expectantly.

"What's going on?" he asked, though it sounded more like he was demanding then asking.

"What are talking about?" Sachi asked, confused.

"Most people would be happy to see their relatives after such a long time. Why not you?"

"I'm not most people" Sachi smirked.

Tobirama pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, knowing that she was trying to hide something.

"That's not the answer I was hoping for" he sighed, becoming irritated.

"What do you mean?"

"You're not the only one who is suspicious of them. I want you to be careful around them"

"You don't even know them"

"I may not know _**them**_, but I know a liar when I see one" And with that Tobirama left. Leaving Sachi to ponder on what had been said while she slept.

* * *

Sachi was woken up by the sun streaming through her window. She yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her ruby eyes. She had spent the majority of the night trying to think of excuses so she wouldn't have to spend the day with her annoying cousins, but couldn't think of any reasonable enough. She jumped out of bed and into the shower, mentally preparing herself for the day.

After changing and making herself look presentable she wondered into the kitchen as her stomach demanded food. She was surprised to find no one around so she ate by herself.

After eating, she found Mito who was on the floor drawing various, complicated seals with amazing speed.

"Wow! That's so cool" Sachi blurted out, interrupting the Uzumaki from her work.

"...Thanks" Mito wasn't one for compliments.

Sachi smiled sheepishly and left for the Hokage tower.

When she got to Hashirama's office she was surprised to find Madara sitting in the chair looking rather stressed. Miyuu was also there, massaging his strong shoulders in a comforting manner which Madara was actually relaxing too. Sachi would have normally described a scene like this as 'cute' but with Madara's famous glare directed at her, it was kind of impossible.

"What do you want?" Madara seethed, eyes narrowed. Miyuu just smiled at her, hands still placed on the Uchiha man's shoulders.

"I-I was looking for H-Hashirama?" Sachi stuttered, terrified by the dark aura which again filled the room.

"Hn. How should I know" Madara stood and left the room, leaving the two women alone. Sachi rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were having a 'moment'" Sachi blushed.

"It's fine. He was just stressed over work. He may seem harsh but he's actually a very sensitive person" Miyuu smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'm one of the few people who have seen his softer side" Miyuu chuckled.

Sachi was about to laugh with her when she heard the voice that she had been dreading since last night.

"So here you are, our darling Sachi!"

Sachi mentally paled. _**This is going to be a long day. **_

* * *

AN: Thank you and lease review :)

-MephistoChild XD


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hey, sorry its been a while :) Hope you enjoy this chapter XD I feel like I'm rushing the story to much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6

Sachi slowly stumbled behind her 'cousins' as they explored Konoha like she had a few days before. She wanted to feel happy about their arrival back into her life, yet she found it impossible to shake the uncertain feeling she got around them.

'Stop acting so stupid, their family' she mentally scolded herself.

"Sachi dear!" Nori called, spinning around to face Sachi.

"Y-Yeah?"

"I would love for us to go somewhere more private?"

"Why?"

"To catch up my dear! I would be delighted to hear what you have been up to all these years?"

Sachi was confused as to why a 'catch up' conversation had to be somewhere private. Her gut told her to say no and to stay with in the sights of other people. However, she pushed the uneasy feeling a side a smiled shyly at Nori and Riye.

"S-Sure"

Sachi led them to the forest on the outskirts of Konoha where she had spoken to Tobirama about the Uchiha clan. Her opinion of the place being once quiet and peaceful had now been replaced by a feeling of fear and anxiety.

Her cousins scanned the area with observant eyes, as if checking for danger. After a few seconds they turned their attention back to Sachi and smiled.

Their smiles weren't the fake happy ones Sachi was accustomed to, they were cruel and evil like a pack of wolves who had surrounded innocent prey. Sachi felt her legs begin to tremble but tried desperately to hold her ground with this sudden change of behaviour.

"W-What's up with you two?" Sachi voice was shaky and nervous.

"We were getting impatient, but now we finally have you alone" Riye smile was sadistic and murderous.

"What are you t-talking about?" Sachi wanted to run, scream or even fight but her body kept her cowering against the tree.

"Do you really think we actually care about a brat like you?" Nori laughed mockingly.

"W-Why are you doing this?"

"We wouldn't have to do anything if it wasn't for the Hatake fortune"

'What are they taking about. Hatake fortune?' The cousins seemed surprised when they noticed the confused face of Sachi but, the surprise soon turned to laughter.

"Oh look at that Riye. She doesn't even no what it is. How stupid is she?" Nori laughed. Pointing at Sachi.

Anger boiled in Sachi at the mocking laughter and she clenched her fists, yet the feeling of fear still keeping her body frozen.

"Just tell me already!" Sachi shouted out.

The women froze at the sudden outburst but the evil smiles quickly returned to their amused faces.

"The Hatake fortune is what your father left behind to you when he died. At that time you were to young to inherit it so its been stored away until you reach a more appropriate age. However, a silly little bitch like you doesn't deserve so much money and we have tried to take it off your hands for us, but as long as you are alive we cannot" Riye explained, smiling darkly.

Sachi's eyes widened in shock. She had no idea that this 'fortune' even existed.

"How long have you both known about this?"

"We only found out a few weeks ago. As soon as we did we concluded the only solution to this would be to 'dispose' of you. We ordered that Kurosawa idiot to do it for us for a rewarding price. We had a lot of faith in him, until her came cowering back with his tale between his legs like some dog, telling us about two shinobi saving you. That was when we took matters into our own hands and came looking for our _**dear**_ Sachi" Nori laced the 'dear' with sarcasm and snarled her name with pure hatred.

Everything seemed to make sense for Sachi then. Kurosawa's sudden attack on her and her cousins sudden appearance out of the blue. If only she had listened to Tobirama's advice.

"As family, we were planning to make your death quick but since you've caused so much trouble, that little rule doesn't apply to us any more" Riye smirked as she walked towards Sachi's shaking form, a small dagger secured in her hand.

Sachi's body finally seemed to comprehend her situation as she dashed to the side, avoiding the descending blade. She tried to run but Nori was already in front of her and she kneed her sharply in the gut winding her.

Sachi crouched on the ground in pain and before she could recover from the previous assault, Riye's foot connected with three of her ribs, causing them to crack. The kick had sent her body into a tree and her head smashed against it. A trickle of blood seeped down her face as she coughed and gasped for air. Riye kicked her body again, so she rolled onto her back, and sliced Sachi's left cheek, leaving a thin line if blood. She then moved the weapon to Sachi's right arm and stabbed her in the shoulder, laughing in delight. Sachi screamed in pain and gritted her teeth as the blade was twisted in the wound.

"Oh Riye the money is so close I can smell it!" Nori cheered over Riye's shoulder.

"I feel the same way sister. I think I will end this now" Riye sneered down at her handy work.

Sachi closed her eyes and forgot about the pain, her cousins and her inevitable death. She had managed to survive by herself for so long, and now she would be murdered at the hands of her own family. She thought of her parents and felt a slight tinge of happiness that she would finally meet them in the afterlife. She though of Hashirama and Miyuu and how welcoming they were. Finally she thought of Tobirama who always seemed to cloud her thoughts and dreams at night. He may not of seemed so warm and kind on the outside but she knew that he was just as passionate and honourable as his brother. She felt saddened that she would never get thank him and Hashirama for everything that had done for her.

'Sorry everyone' was her only thought as the knife came crashing down towards her body.

Sachi awaited the darkness but it never came. She felt droplets of water dripping onto her skin.

Rain? No she would be able to hear it all around her if it was raining.

She cracked an eye open to see the dagger and Riye gone and Nori, who was shaking, her eyes were glued to the spot Riye once occupied. She then turned her head to the right and let out a loud scream.

Sachi's ruby eyes also shifted to the right and the sight made her want to vomit.

Riye's body had been smashed into a tree and her limbs were twisted and broken, shooting out in all directions. The dagger that had been meant for Sachi was sticking out of her mouth. Pinning her head against the tree. She had been thrown there by some sort of water jutsu as her body was soaked and her eyes were still open and wide in surprise.

Nori backed away in an attempt to escape but a flash of blue and white appeared in front of her and her life ended that very second.

Ignoring the pain, Sachi tried using her arms to push her body off the ground so she could face her saviour but she was to weak. Suddenly, a strong arm was wrapped across her waist and she was pulled up into kneeling position.

Her eyes started into another pair of piercing ruby eyes that were filled with concern and worry, the eyes of her rescuer, Tobirama Senju. Tears threatened to fall and her lips trembled; the emotion built up inside of her was close to exploding. She launched her body at him, hugging him like he could disappear any second. She had managed to survive, again.

Tobirama carried her to the hospital were her wounds were checked and healed, although her doctor still insisted that she stayed over night.

Sachi was sat her hospital bed with her saviour sitting next to it. Both hadn't uttered a word to each other since the incident and Tobirama was growing impatient. After two hours of silence, Sachi finally began to speak.

"I'm sorry" She whispered, facing the Senju with sad eyes.

"What for?"

"I'm always getting myself into trouble and you always end up being the one to save me. You tried to warn me but I ignored it and now here I am, injured and crying because I'm so pathetic... I'm sorry"

That was the last thing Tobirama had expected her to say and it angered him that she thought so little of herself, and that she was some kind of burden to him. had happened with her cousins just He couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at her stupidity.

At hearing the sound, Sachi stared at him like he had grown to heads, then her face turned to an angry pout.

"See, you're even laughing at me"

"You really are clueless sometimes Sachi" Tobirama sighed. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"Listen, if you really feel that way about yourself then how about I present to you a proposition"

"What proposition?" Sachi asked, her anger being replaced by curiosity.

"I'll teach you how to fight, from tomorrow you will be my student. How about it?" Tobirama couldn't help but smirk at her surprised face.

"Why would someone like you waste their time with me?" Sachi pointed at herself like she was some kind of idiot.

"I feel you could turn out to be a decent ninja if you made the effort. In fact, meet me in the training grounds in two days at dawn. Goodbye Sachi" The Senju briskly walked out of the room, leaving Sachi to take in what had been said.

Outside Tobirama felt annoyed that he still hadn't found out about what had happened with her cousins, yet he decided it could wait for now.

He walked home thinking of the women who had stolen his heart, and he didn't even know it yet.

* * *

AN: Didn't know how to end this chapter so sorry it sucks :) Thank you for reading a please leave a review!

- MephistoChildXD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Two days after the incident with her cousins, Sachi was walking towards the training grounds to meet Tobirama. She had decided to politely decline his offer of training her as the one thing she couldn't stand was being dependent on other people. In hospital, she had spent most of her time mentally torturing herself for being a burden and so weak. Sachi had grown up alone so devolving her best trait, her independence, had helped her keep alive for so long.

She arrived on time and immediately saw the Senju leaning on a tree with his arms crossed and eyes closed, deep in thought.

"Uh...Hello?" Sachi greeted hesitantly.

Tobirama's eyes snapped open and he stared into Sachi eyes expectantly, as if he knew that she needed to tell him something.

"What is it?" He asked, reading her mind had become a frequent habit of his.

"Look, thank you for the offer but I don't need to be trained, so I'll see you soon" Sachi attempted to make a quick exit but was quickly stopped by a strong hold on her arm.

"So how do you plan to defend yourself?" Tobirama's ruby orbs sent shivers down her spine.

"I've survived for this long, so I can manage by myself"

"Things have changed. The hidden leaf is no longer safe, certainly not long Madara is around and inflicting his hatred towards my family. Everyone should be prepared" At the mention of Madara, Tobirama's grip became tighter around Sachi's arm, making her 'escape' impossible.

"I am prepared" Sachi argued, yet she knew it was no where near enough to convince the man in front of her.

"Your to stubborn to realise when danger is staring you in the face, its getting very annoying" Tobirama scolded her like a father.

"I can take care of myself, so stop treating me like a child!" Sachi fists clenched in anger.

To her surprise, Tobirama realised her arm but kept his defiant gaze on her face.

"Now I know what this is about. You've never depended on other people until you met me and my brother. The fact that you're now unconsciously relying on other people is changing your life, and that is one of your greatest fears, change"

Sachi was amazed that a man she had known for such a little amount of time, seemed to know more about her then herself. Was change really her worst fear?

"What do you expect me to do then?"

"I expect you to get over that fear. You have to endure it and become adapted to it. Become more dependent on me by letting me train you"

Sachi hated having to give up, but if it meant that a little training would able her to protect herself and not be a burden, then she would have to endure it.

"Fine" She sighed in defeat.

"Excellent. Now hit me" Tobirama stood in front her with his arms crossed, his height making him tower over her smaller form.

"What?"

"Try to hit me"

"Why?"

"It's part of the training"

Sachi made a fist and aimed it at his face. Of course he caught it easily, using no effort. Sachi expected this though, and she thrust her knee upwards, hoping it would connect with his stomach. He hadn't been expecting the move but he reacted quickly by tripping her and causing her to fall backwards. However, Sachi used her other leg to kick him in the ankle causing him to fall forwards with her.

They bot ended up on the ground in a twisted mess. Sachi was on her back and Tobirama was crouching over her, keeping her pinned to the ground. They both started at each other, unable to speak or move from the rather compromising position. . Sachi blushed and looked away uncomfortably while Tobirama stared into her eyes, with an expression Sachi didn't recognise.

"Well, what do we have here?" A mocking voice spoke out.

Sachi and Tobirama turned to see Madara Uchiha staring at them with a dark, twisted smirk on his lips.

Sachi turned bright red and Tobirama just looked really pissed off.

"Madara" Tobirama spat his name with pure venom.

"You know I'd label you as a lot of things, but a rapist was not one of them" Madara grinned, indicating at their current position. He was satisfied at the Senju's surprised then disgusted face.

"It's nothing like that!" Tobirama was stood in front of Madara quicker then Sachi could blink.

The blond woman quickly ran over the the two men and grabbed Tobirama by the arm.

"Hey! Just ignore him, come on, lets go already!" Sachi pleaded while attempting to pull the Senju away who seemed to be glued to the ground.

"Make sure you invite me to the wedding" Madara snickered mockingly, and disappeared, as if he was never there.

Sachi relaxed slightly, but was till scared of the fuming Senju in front of her. Tobirama waited until the Uchiha was far away and then continued Sachi's training. He hated how Madara always managed to get the last word.

They practised Taijutsu for a few hours, Tobirama managed to go easy on her weaker fighting style, yet he was still impressed with her progress.

When they were finished for the day, Tobirama grabbed something out of his pocket and held it in his fist in front of Sachi. When he opened his fist, there was a small, square piece of paper resting on his palm.

"What's that?" Sachi asked curiously,

"It's a special piece of paper which if someone pours their chakra into, it will show what chakra nature they are" Tobirama placed the paper into her hand.

"I want you to concentrate all of the chakra inside of you into your hand, got it?"

"Okay" Sachi closed her eyes in concentration, forcing all of the energy into her palm. She felt her hand get warmer and the paper shifted slightly.

Sachi opened her eyes to see the paper was all wrinkled as if someone had scrunched it into a ball.

"What does that mean?"

"Interesting. It means your chakra nature type is lightning" Tobirama looked forward to their future training sessions.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading :-)

-MephistoCild XD


End file.
